5 sens de Hunter
by fuminori
Summary: 5 chapitre, chacun centré sur un sens... et sur un Hunter. Premier chapitre: L'odorat, avec Gon.
1. L'odorat

5 sens

**Titre:** Odorat

**Auteur:** Fuminori

**Rating:** k pour celui si, à moins que les sous entendue shonen-aï vous irise...

**Disclamer:** Pas à moi, mais j'économise pour racheter Hisoka

**Dédi:** À ma bêta, niemand-ist-da, une vraie sainte pour accepter de me corriger!

**NDA:** Originellement, je voulais participer à la communauté cinq sens, mais bon... Ça a l'air un peu mort chez eux. Donc, je le fais pour moi. Chaque chapitre est centré sur un personnage et sur un sens. Si jamais la communauté cinq sens veut ma peau pour plagia, vous pouvez me le dire et on tentera d'arriver à un accord.

* * *

Premier sens: Odorat

Depuis son enfance, l'odorat avait eu une importance capitale, voire vitale pour Gon. Il avait toujours eu un bon et même un excellent, nez, mais avant d'avoir huit ans, il ne comprenait pas l'importance de ce sens. À huit ans, il rencontra Kaito et comprit qu'il ignorait une quantité impressionnante de choses au monde... Une foule de dangers surtout. Pour éviter de faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres comme celle de l'ours renard, il devait vite trouver un moyen de se fier à quelque chose qui serait toujours là et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de demander... Ce fut à cette époque qu'il comprit l'avantage d'avoir un odorat surdéveloppé.

Pouvoir sentir un prédateur à des kilomètres, trouver des braconnier, sentir des objets perdus... Sur l'île de la baleine, l'odorat de Gon devint légendaire. D'aucun disait que même les Hunters professionnels ne pouvaient rivaliser avec son don. Il y avait de quoi flatté l'ego et, pourtant, Gon s'en fichait. De son avis, il n'était pas encore assez bon : il n'arrivait pas encore à sentir les poison sous l'eau, à percevoir les effluves des différentes sortes d'arbres, à reconnaître certains parfums précis... Mais ce qu'il préférait le plus, c'était pouvoir trouver de quoi était composée l'odeur des gens. Celle de Mito par exemple, était faite d'odeurs de cuisine, de thé, de lessive et de soleil. Ainsi que d'autres odeurs, moins définissables, mais qui lui évoquaient la détermination, la douceur et l'amour. Malgré tout, ce qui l'intriguait le plus, c'était sa propre odeur : un mélange complexe, qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir clairement, mais qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus. Elle lui semblait... Incomplète. Comme celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes à vrai dire.

Ce fut quand il rencontra pour la première fois ceux qui allais devenir ses futur compagnons qu'il comprit l'utilité d'un tel dons. Sur le bateau, il sentit tout de suite Léorio. Et pas seulement à cause de son eau de Cologne dont il empestait, mais aussi grâce à des odeurs plus subtiles... et beaucoup plus révélatrices. Comme cette odeur de médicaments, qui n'émanait pas de son propre corps mais qui était déposé dessus, prouvant qu'il les utilisait pour soigner les autres et qu'il n'en prenait pas lui même. Ainsi que cette effluve qu'il associait à la détermination, la même que Mito, qui se dégageait de lui. En plus de l'odeur caractéristique de la force physique. C'était l'odeur de Léorio.  
Puis quand ils ne furent plus que trois sur le bateau, il remarqua Kurapika, et ce fut face à lui qu'il comprit qu'il avait encore du chemin à faire dans le monde des odeurs. Car, bien que masquée par des odeurs de force physique, d'intelligence, de livres et de féminité, d'ailleurs il se demanderait beaucoup plus tard pourquoi il semblait être le seul à avoir remarquer que Kurapika était une fille, elle dégageait de terribles relents. Un mélange de douleur extrêmement violente et de rage profonde. Mais, malgré la puissance de ses odeurs, la jeune femme arrivait à les masquer, au point que seul un examen attentif de la part de Gon lui permit de les sentir. Ce fut la première fois que Gon sentit une odeur corporelle aussi complexe.

La seconde ne se fit pas attendre d'ailleurs. À peine quelques jours plus tard, il la rencontra.

Ils venaient d'arriver sur le lieu de l'examen des hunters, et devant la foule qui s'ouvrait devant eux, Gon fut assaillit par de nouvelles odeurs corporelles : majoritairement celles de muscles, de l'alcools, de mauvais sentiments

et...

De sang.

Il crut s'étouffer quand il sentit la violence de l'effluve. Beaucoup d'hommes présents la dégageaient, mais sa principal source provenait de deux personnes qui, eux, au lieu d'avoir un vague relent poisseux sur eux comme les autres, en étaient intimement imbibés. Leurs vêtements auraient été recouverte de la substance visqueuse qu'ils n'auraient pas plus pué. Le regard vif, Gon capta rapidement la première source de cette puanteur : un homme, ressemblant à un clown qui se tenait en souriant au milieu de la salle. Un homme au sourire un peu trop fou et qui puait le sang à des kilomètres. Mais pas seulement le sang, il y vais aussi la violence, la perversion, le plaisir sadique et une foule d'autres choses plus horribles et écœurantes les unes que les autres qui se dégageaient de lui, de sa personne. En bref, Gon rangea tout de suite le clown dans la catégorie des « êtres très dangereux et potentiellement mortels si ils vous remarquent ». Ce fut son premier contact avec Hisoka.

Puis il tourna son regard vers la deuxième source de cette répugnante odeur et l'aperçut.

En même temps que ses yeux recevaient une multitude d'informations sur l'être qui se tenait devant lui, un jeune garçon fin d'environ son âge aux cheveux blancs, ses narines captèrent l'odeur la plus incroyable qu'il eut jamais sentie : une prédominance de sang et de... Sucre? Il y avait de quoi être étonné par un mélange aussi insolite. Et encore, ce n'était que la première impression, la surface... Un mélange captivant de sentiments tristes et noirs, ainsi que de joie, de nature et d'une foule d'odeurs sucrées dont il ignorait même pour certaines l'existence. Ainsi que, comme pour beaucoup d'autres personnes parmi lesquels lui même se trouvait, cet étrange sentiment qu'il était incomplet.

Gon ne put jamais savoir si l'autre avait remarqué son examen attentif, ni non plus si c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à venir lui parler. Mais le fait fut que Kirua, car c'était son nom, devint son ami. Et c'est ainsi qu'avec le temps, il apprit à mieux le connaître, à comprendre l'origine de ses odeurs, à l'apprécier au point ou il se retrouva à occuper la place la plus importante de sa vie. Même si il ne comprenait toujours pas d'où venait cette étrange odeur de manque. Étonnamment, ce fut le savon, pourtant destructeur d'odeur, qui lui apporta la réponse.

Il venait de passer sa première nuit à la Célestian Tower. Pour fêter dignement cet évènement, lui et Kirua avait passé la nuit dans le même lit à manger des sucreries et à se raconter des histoires censées faire peur, mais qui avaient plutôt tendance à les faire éclater de rire. Tant et si bien qu'il s'endormirent tous deux vers trois heures cette nuit-là, épuisés et les côtes douloureuse. Gon s'était réveillé à peine quatre heures plus tard, habitué au réveil matinal du soleil sur l'île de la baleine, et avait constaté avec amusement que Kirua était lové contre lui comme un chaton. Ce dégageant doucement, il réussit l'exploit de se rendre à la salle de bain sans réveiller son ami à l'ouïe hyper sensible. Une fois sous la douche, il put commencer un de ses rituels favoris : la chasse au odeurs.

La douche, ainsi que le savon, lui permettait de se débarrasser des odeurs qu'il considérait comme parasites et de la plus agréable des manières. Les odeurs se collaient au savon, avant de glisser sur son corps avec l'eau et de disparaître par le drain. Une simple douche pour la majorité des gens, une manière de rendre les odeurs solides pour Gon. De prouver que son super sens existait bel et bien, qu'il n'était pas un produit de son imagination. Mais ce matin était différent des autres. Une odeur étrange, collante et tenace résistait à ses multiples savonnages. Plus collante que du sucre. Énervé, il mit son nez sur son bras, tentant de déterminer l'origine de cette odeur.

Et il fut frappé par deux choses.

La première fut que pour la première fois de sa vie, il trouva son odeur... complète. Plus trace de cette étrange sensation de manque, exit l'impression d'avoir une mauvaise odeur corporelle. Il sentait carrément bon, de son avis, avec cette nouvelle odeur sur lui. Nouvelle odeur pourtant étrangement familière... Ce fut à cet instant qu'il eu la deuxième révélation : cette odeur qui le complétait si bien, c'était celle de Kirua ! Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette constatation. Il n'y avait que l'odeur de son ami pour être si collante, comme le sucre qu'il adorait. Euphorique, il finit rapidement sa douche et retourna se blottir auprès de son ami qui le complétait à la perfection. Ami qui s'était vaguement réveillé en ne sentant plus sa source de chaleur. Dans un grognement il accueillit son ami dans ses bras et se laissa retomber sur le lit ou il ne put s'empêcher de dire:

« Tu sens le savon. »

Et Gon éclata de rire, se retenant de dire à Kirua qu'il portait lui aussi son odeur.

Fin

* * *

Alors, tomates, menace de mort, bouquet de fleur, demande en mariage?  
Pour tout ça, c'est par Review!

Prochain chapitre: Le toucher. Deviner quel Hunter le représente! (pas facile  
du tout!)


	2. Le Toucher

Cinq sens

**Titre:** Toucher

**Auteur:** Fuminori

**Rating:** Attention... T ! Pour mention de sexe hétéro(OMG ! c'est si rare !), ainsi qu'alcool.

**Disclamer:** Malgré mes tentatives de kidnapping, pas à moi, y compris Hisoka...

**Dédi:** À mes deux reviews (Wow! moi qui pensait ne même pas en avoir!) et à ma bêta. Tu es une sainte !

**NDA:** Voici donc le Toucher avec Léorio! Contrairement à ce que vous pouvez penser, je trouve que ce sens est particulièrement pertinent dans son cas. En effet, sa futur profession de médecin va l'amener à toucher plein de gens, à ce que ce sens soit la part la plus importante de son métier. Aussi, je me suis permise d'avancer légèrement dans le temps et d'extrapoler un peu : Léorio est médecin dans un hôpital et Kurapika toujours Hunter chez des particuliers, quoi qu'elle (voui, encore du ELLE!) est légèrement OOC ici... Dans tout les cas, Enjoy!

* * *

Deuxième sens: Toucher

La journée avait été épuisante, vraiment, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour y survivre. Un autobus était tombé dans un ravin et les blessés avaient commencé à arriver juste à la fin du chiffre à l'hôpital. Médecins et infirmières avaient donc sacrifié une partie de leur temps libre et étaient restés plus tard, peu désireux de voir les urgences, déjà surchargées, complètement paralysées. Il avait donc commencé à s'occuper des blessés, caressant les têtes des enfants en état de choc, palpant avec douceur les membres brisés, extrayant avec peine des morceaux de métal coincés dans des chairs tendres et procédant même à une opération pour sauver un grand brûlé, un pauvre homme qui avait eu la malchance d'être assis au-dessus du réservoir d'essence.

Sentir tant de souffrances sous ses mains l'avait épuisé, mais paradoxalement, lui avait donné un regain d'énergie. Il faisait enfin ce pourquoi il avait tant travaillé, allant même jusqu'à devenir Hunter et apprendre à utiliser le Nen. Il était même devenu un des médecins les plus importants de son hôpital, grâce à cette technique. En effet, la majorité des médecins utilisant le Nen allaient dans le privé, ou ils étaient payés à prix d'or. Léorio, pour sa part, restait dans le public et aidait tout ceux qui en avaient besoin avec son Nen, gratuitement. Il y avait de quoi être fier.

Un léger tintement cristallin retentit et une fine surface froide vint se glisser dans sa main : un verre de vodka. À son oreille, une voie bien connue lui dit:

« On ne prend rien alors qu'on est au bar ? Tu vas te faire mettre à la porte Léo... »

Il eut un sourire agréablement surpris en voyant Kurapika s'asseoir à ses côtés. La Kuruta travaillait beaucoup ces temps-ci, elle voyageait toujours d'un bout à l'autre de la planète et avait peu ou pas le temps de voir ses amis. Mais bon, selon ses explications, il semblerait qu'elle ait eu droit à un jour de congé. Léorio ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et de caresser ses cheveux. Leur texture, si semblable à celle des plumes, l'avait toujours fasciné. Devant le regard surpris de la jeune femme face à ce soudain geste d'affection, il répondit :

« Dure journée. Et tu m'as manquée. »

Une pression sur la main et un sourire éclatant lui répondirent.

-o-O-o-

La soirée fut joyeuse. Les deux amis prirent des nouvelles l'un de l'autre, rirent ensemble un bon coup et se lancèrent des défis idiots qui, pour la plupart, concernaient soit l'alcool, soit le Nen. Ceux sur le Nen furent savamment gagnés par Kurapika mais Léorio se rattrapa dans les défis à boire, ce qui eut pour résultat de le rendre complètement saoul à la fin de la soirée. La Kuruta n'eut pas le cœur de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul, et le raccompagna chez lui. Léorio, pour sa part, se laissait faire et en profitait même pour s'appuyer plus que nécessaire sur la jeune fille, appréciant le contact doux et chaud de sa peau. Après tout, elle était une Hunter, ce n'est pas comme s'il était lourd pour elle, non?

Il retint un grognement de frustration quand ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'éloigner de ce corps doux et chaud, pas ce soir ! Alors que Kurapika allait partir, rassurée de voir son ami à bon port, il l'attrapa rapidement par les épaules... Et l'embrassa. D'un long et tendre baiser, comme ils le faisaient trop rarement. Une fois que les lèvres si douces de la blonde se décollèrent des siennes, il lui chuchota à l'oreille:

« Tu restes ce soir? »

De nouveau, les lèvres de sa douce se plaquèrent sur les siennes, mais cette fois-ci pour un baiser beaucoup moins chaste, plutôt empreint de désir et d'urgence. Il réussit à sourire entre deux baisers et à dire:

« Je prends ça pour un Oui. »

Alors il entra chez lui avec une Kurapika accroché à lui, déjà en train de lui retirer sa chemise. La porte se referma sur un rire des deux amis, qui se permettaient d'être amants le temps d'une nuit. Comme à toutes les fois ou ils se retrouvaient. Ce n'était même pas de l'amour entre eux, juste un besoin, presque violent, de chaleur humaine. Kurapika n'avait pas le temps de nouer des relations, avec tous ses voyages, alors elle s'en remettait à Léorio quand le besoin de contact devenait trop fort. Léorio pour sa part, ne couchait qu'avec la blonde, pour une simple et bonne raison : son Nen.

De part sa condition de Médecin, le brun avait développé une extrême sensibilité tactile, et celle-ci se trouvait décuplée sous les effets du Nen. Il adorait sentir contre lui un corps sain, qui n'était ni malade ni blessé et qui, en plus, dégageait l'énergie au combien enivrante du Nen. Se laisser toucher avec une telle intimité, alors qu'il passait ses journées à toucher d'autres personnes, était pour lui la chose la plus profonde, la plus sensationnelle qui pouvait lui arriver.

Définitivement, il adorait le contact des gens.

Fin

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'ai bien du le recommencer 4 fois, mais rien à faire, j'arrive pas à le mettre à mon goût... Me rattraperais sur le prochain.

Les reviews motivent l'auteur à écrire plus vite, c'est prouvé scientifiquement. Vous voulez la suite rapidement ? Alors vous savez quoi faire!

Prochain chapitre : L'ouïe! Allez, il est relativement facile à deviner... non ?


End file.
